pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Coco (Animal Style)
Thomas O'Malley and CatillacCatsRockz's movie spoof and animal style of Disney/Pixar's 2017 computer-animated musical fantasy film "Coco" Cast *Miguel Rivera - Casey (JumpStart) *Dante - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Pepita - Rajah (Aladdin) *Hector - Sylvester Cat (The Looney Tunes) *Ernesto de la Cruz - Commander Ulysses Feral (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *Imelda Rivera - Penelope Pussycat (The Looney Tunes) *Abuelita Elena Rivera - Panthy (Noah's Ark/El Arca) *Mama Coco Rivera - Aunt Polly (Tom Sawyer (2000) *Julio Rivera -Judge Thatcher (Tom Sawyer (2000) *Franco Rivera - Bagheera (The Jungle Book 1967) *Gloria Rivera - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F Puppy) *Rosita Rivera - Girl Cat (Tom and Jerry Ep:Muscle Beach Tom) *Victoria Rivera - Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Felipe and Oscar Rivera - Butch and Meathead (Tom and Jerry) *Enrique Rivera - Goon (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Luisa Rivera -Maisie (The Brave Little Toaster To The Rescue) *Socorro Rivera - Maisie's Kitten (The Brave Little Toaster To The Rescue) *Berto Rivera - Mungo (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Carmen Rivera - Dixie (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Abel Rivera - David Copperfield (David Copperfield) *Rosa Rivera - Kitty (Danger Rangers) *Benny and Manny Rivera - Chino the Kitten and Karl is Kyle's son (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Frida Kahlo - Miss Kitty (An American Tail:Fievel Goes West) Scenes *Coco (Animal Style) part 1 - Prologue *Coco (Animal Style) part 2 - Meet Casey/Shoemakers *Coco (Animal Style) part 3 - Much Needed Advice *Coco (Animal Style) part 4 - Secret Discovery *Coco (Animal Style) part 5 - Dream Shattered/Unholy Act *Coco (Animal Style) part 6 - Cat Skeletons/Crossing the Bridge *Coco (Animal Style) part 7 - Department of Family Reunions *Coco (Animal Style) part 8 - Setting the Rules *Coco (Animal Style) part 9 - Escape from Family/Rehearsal *Coco (Animal Style) part 10 - The Final Death/Backstage Bonding *Coco (Animal Style) part 11 - Talent Show *Coco (Animal Style) part 12 - On His Own *Coco (Animal Style) part 13 - Meet Ulysses Feral/Kindred Spirits *Coco (Animal Style) part 14 - The Awful Truth/"Remember Me" *Coco (Animal Style) part 15 - Reconciliation *Coco (Animal Style) part 16 - Sunrise Spectacular *Coco (Animal Style) part 17 - A Song for Aunt Polly *Coco (Animal Style) part 18 - One Year Later *Coco (Animal Style) part 19 - End Credits Quotes 1 * Panthy/Abuelita: What is all this? You've keep secrets from your own family?! *Mungo/Berto: It's all that time he spends in the plaza! *Dixie/Carmen: Filled his head with crazy fantasies! *Casey/Miguel: It's not a fantasy! That man was Ulysses Feral, (gives Goon/Papa the photo) the greatest musician of all time! *Goon/Papa: We've never know anything about this cat. But whatever he was, he still abandoned his family. This is no future for my son! *Casey/Miguel: But Papa. You said my family would guide me. Well, Feral is my family. I'm supposed to play music. *Panthy/Abuelita: Never! That cat's music was a curse! I will not allow it! *Casey/Miguel: But if you would just-- *Maisie/Mama: Casey! *Goon/Papa: You will listen to your family! No more music! *Casey/Miguel: (picks up a guitar) Just listen to me play! *Goon/Papa: End of arguement! (Casey/Miguel tries to play the guitar, but Abuelita takes it from him) *Panthy/AbuelitaAbuelita: You want to end up like that cat? Forgotten? Left off your family's ofrenda? *Casey/Miguel: I don't care if I'm some stupid ofrenda! (the whole family gasps) *Panthy/Abuelita: (grunts) *Casey/Miguel: No! *Goon/Papa: Mama! (Panthy/Abuelita angrily destroys the guitar) *Panthy/Abuelita: There. (makes the Cross sign) No guitar, no music. (sees Casey/Miguel starting to cry) Aw, come. (tries to comfort him) You'll feel better after you eat with your family. *Casey/Miguel: (angrily) I don't want to be IN this family! (takes the photo away from Goon/Papa, runs away) *Goon/Papa: (runs after him) Casey! Casey! (Casey/Miguel runs out of his home) Quotes 2 makes it to Aunt Polly/Coco's room; she is sitting in her wheelchair staring into space. *Casey/Miguel: Mamá Coco, can you hear me? It's Casey. I saw your papá. Remember? Papá? Please, if you forget him, he'll be gone, forever! Polly/Coco doesn't respond *Goon/Papá: outside, banging door Casey, open this door! *Casey/Miguel: Hector's guitar Here, this was his guitar, right? He used to play it to you? See, there he is. answer Papá, remember? Papá? *Goon/Papá: outside CASEY! *Casey/Miguel: begging Mamá Polly, please don't forget him! door opens, and the Rivera Felines enter. *Panthy/Abuelita: What are you doing to that poor woman?! Aunt Polly/Coco It's okay, Mamita. It's okay. *Goon/Papá: Who Did That! What's gotten into you?! begins to cry, hugs Goon/Papa; Goon/Papá embraces him. *Goon/Papá:I thought I'd lost you, Casey... I want to apologize. *Casey/Miguel: I'm sorry, Papá. *Goon/Papá: Im Sorry Too. *Maisie/Mamá: We're all together now, that's what matters. *Casey/Miguel: Not all of us... *Panthy/Abuelita: It's okay, mamita. Casey/Miguel, angry Casey, you apologize to your Mamá Polly! *Casey/Miguel: over to Aunt Polly/Coco Mámá Polly... stubs his toe against Sylvester Cat/Héctor's guitar and gets an idea. *Panthy/Abuelita: Well? Apologize! *Abuelito Franco:Not Yet,Panthy! *Casey/Miguel: up the guitar Mamá Polly? Your papá, he wanted you to have this... strumming; Panthy/Abuelita tries to intervene but Goon/Papa stops her. *Goon/Papá: Mamá, wait. starts playing "Remember Me". *Casey/Miguel: tearfully Remember me, though I have to say goodbye.Remember me, don't let it make you cry *Maisie/Mamá: Look! Polly/Coco begins to slowly lift her head. *Casey/Miguel: For even if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart. I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart.Remember me, though I have to travel far *Casey/Miguel and Aunt Polly/Coco along: Remember me, each time you hear a sad guitar Know that I'm with you, the only way that I can be until you're in my arms again.Remember... me. Polly/Coco smiles, memory recovered; Panthy/Abuelita begins to cry. *Aunt Polly/Coco: Panthy? What's wrong, mija? *Panthy/Abuelita: Nothing, Mamá. Nothing at all. *Bagheera/Abuelito Franco:Well, that shouldn't take too long. *Aunt Polly/Coco: Casey/Miguel My papá used to sing me that song. *Casey/Miguel: He loved you, Mamá Coco. Your papá loved you so much. Polly/Coco smiles and opens the drawer on her nightstand, taking out a notebook. *Aunt Polly/Coco: I kept... his letters... poems he wrote me... and... through the book until she reveals a ripped up piece of paper. It's the missing part of the photo from the ofrenda, Sylvester Cat/Héctor's face, which Casey/Miguel matches with. *Aunt Polly/Coco: Papá was a musician… when I was a little girl; He and Mamá would sing such beautiful songs... talking as the Rivera Felines listen Quotes 3 Cat/Héctor confronts Casey/Miguel and Ulysses Feral/Ernesto de la Cruz * Sylvester Cat/Héctor: We had a deal, chamaco! *Ulysses Feral/Ernesto: Who are you? What is the meaning of this? What do you think i am stupid! steps in his Frida disguise Oh, Kitty. I thought you couldn't make it. *Sylvester Cat/Héctor: off his disguise You said you'd take back my photo. You promised, Casey! *Ulysses Feral/Ernesto: Casey/Miguel You know this, uh… cat? *Casey/Miguel: I just met him tonight. He told me he knew you. *Ulysses Feral/Ernesto: his eyes in realization Sylvester? *Sylvester Cat/Héctor: Please, Casey. out his photo Put my photo up. reaches for the photo, but Ernesto takes it *Ulysses Feral/Ernesto: My friend. You're, you're being forgotten. *Sylvester Cat/Héctor: angrily And whose fault is that?! *Ulysses Feral/Ernesto: Sylvester, please. *Sylvester Cat/Héctor: Those were my songs you took. My songs that made you famous! *Casey/Miguel: What? *Sylvester Cat/Héctor: If I'm being forgotten, it's because you never told anyone that I wrote them! *Casey/Miguel: That's crazy. Feral wrote all his own songs. *Sylvester Cat/Héctor: Ernesto You want to tell him or should I? *Ulysses Feral/Ernesto: Sylvester, I never meant to take credit. We made a great team, but you died and I... I only sang your songs because I wanted to keep a part of you alive. *Sylvester Cat/Héctor: sarcastically Oh, how generous. *Casey/Miguel: You really did play together. *Sylvester Cat/Héctor: Look, I don't want to fight about it. I just want you to make it right. Miguel can put my photo up... *Ulysses Feral/Ernesto: Sylvester... *Sylvester Cat/Héctor: And I can cross over the bridge. I can see my girlcat. Ulysses, remember the night I left? *Ulysses Feral/Ernesto: That was a long time ago. *Sylvester Cat/Héctor: We drank together, and you told me you would move heaven and earth for your amigo. Well, I'm asking you to, now. *Casey/Miguel: "Heaven and earth", like in the movie? *Sylvester Cat/Héctor: What? *Casey/Miguel: That's Renfield's toast. In the Feral movie, "El Camino a Casa". *Sylvester Cat/Héctor: I'm talking about my real life, Casey! *Casey/Miguel: No, it's in there. Look! Camino a Casa" is playing on a screen *Renfield/Don Hidalgo: movie Never were truer words spoken. This calls for a toast… to our friendship! Haha! I would move heaven and earth for you, mi amigo. *Casey/Miguel: But in the movie, Don Hidalgo poisons the drink. *Renfield/Don Hidalgo: movie Salud! and Ernesto toast and drink *Ulysses Feral/Ernesto: movie; spits it out POISON! screeching fightning breaks out Gallery Aunt Polly.jpg|Aunt Polly as Mama Coco Penelope Pussycat.jpg|Penelope Pussycat as Mama Imelda Ulyssesferal ske.jpg|Ulysses Feral as Ernesto De La Cruz Sylvester-the-cat-tiny-toon-adventures-49.6.jpg|Sylvester Cat as Hctor Category:Coco Movie Spoofs Category:CatillacCats Rockz Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Pixar Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG